


Hold my Pepsi

by cloudylane



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love, morisco, slight angst, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudylane/pseuds/cloudylane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets a little protective of Morisco after the CL-semifinal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my Pepsi

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this other than being stuck at Heathrow airport  
> for hours and the Puppy being badass in the new Pepsi commercial =)
> 
> Have fun reading and please don't take this seriously ;-)

It hurt, like being slapped and dumped in icy water at the same time, it was deserved too. Juve had been better, not just back in Turin, today as well. Nothing he had tried had worked, no matter how hard he had fought, it hadn’t been enough. Why did the kicks always hurt so much more after a defeat? James couldn’t even decide wether he wanted to punch something or cry, probably both. He had just…failed and not just on the pitch. Isco had looked , so broken and lonely and he hadn’t been able to reach him. He knew that part wasn’t his fault, there was nothing in the world he could do, you couldn’t force someone, to return your feelings. Relationships didn’t work that way. He just couldn’t help wanting to be that person, he loved being his friend but dreamed of so much more. He was just a fool, really. He had gotten so used to his insides twisting at the thought of them, he barely noticed the pain anymore. He just sometimes had to blink a little bit more around Isco. He goes through the usual post-match motions mechanically, he’s not actually looking for him but searching all the same. „Come on, time to go home“ Marcelo just wrapped an arm around him, gently pushing him out the door, he’s not even trying to cheer him up like he usually would. The Brazilian is amazing after defeats, angry yes, but instantly able to use his failures to grow. Tonight he just wasn’t ready to be comforted, not ready at all.He was still too mad, at fate, at the world but mostly at himself, it mattered, this was it, the big game, he had singed for nights like this…only to fuck it all up. He absentmindedly takes the bottle of Pepsi, someone hands him with the friendly reminder that he needs to be seen drinking it, great he surely makes for fantastic marketing right now. But job is job and at least thats one thing he won’t fuck up tonight. He can hear the Juventus Players celebrating and he sees them too, even before he spots Isco. Wrapped in a tights embrace, Fernando's hand in Álvaro's messy locks, beaming at him. They looked like a fucking wedding ad. That alone wasn’t infuriating enough, really couldn’t they celebrate somewhere else? Isco is standing mere meters away looking like someone just kicked him in the guts broke his own heart a little more. He’s gotten so familiar with that expression his anger turned into rage within seconds. There was nothing he could do that would lessen the hurt Isco felt. Only Álvaro could and he wouldn’t allow Fernando Lllorente to mess this up for them. There were enough other handsome men on his team he could cuddle. „Hold this“ he handed Marcelo his Pepsi. James only vaguely noticed Marcelo calling after him, was that how Sergio felt when he charged after an opposing player? Isco was way too nice and Álvaro naturally clung to his closest friend on the team, but full of Ramos-style fury he had no so qualms. „You! Stop it!“ He couldn’t resist pushing Fernando lightly, he needed to take his hands of Álvaro, now. „Álvaro is taken, so back the fuck up! Stop being all over him, it hurts Isco and I am not allowing you to do that! Go find someone who's single if your so fucking needy“ He only realized quite how loudly he was yelling during the silence that flowed his little speech. Everyone stared. 

„I don’t think thats your business“ Part of him was glad Fernando sounded amused rather than angry because he could probably kick his ass but another, the tight ball of hurt was only infuriated by his arrogance. „Thats hardly for you to decide! Isco is my friend and I am not letting you hurt him! You`re just exploiting Álvaro's loneliness, he needs a friend not someone trying to fuck up his relationship, its hard enough for us to have one. Do you even realize how difficult it is to find something so…so real and warm, they belong together! Just accept that and find someone for yourself“ So what if he was overstepping? He had just been kicked out of the Champions-League and he had to live with the fact that he couldn't haver have Isco, everyday. He had used up all his kindness, opened his heart as much as he could, to be there for Francisco during all those times he missed Álvaro, was unable to sleep torturing himself with the fear of loosing him. He was done. „James…“ Isco didn’t sound furious but maybe he just couldn’t muster the energy. He flashed him a sheepish smile and shrugged a little. He had probably gone too far, he just wanted him to be happy. There was no sensible way to explain his behavior. „No…He’s right, we’ve been a bit much lately…“ Álvaro only smiled at him in passing, of course Isco was all he could see. They didn’t even need words, just walked off to celebrate and comfort each other in private. It hurt his heart but it was still worth protecting. „Want to get a late dinner, I know a great place just around the corner?“ 

Fernando grinned crooking his head slightly. Was he? Hitting on him? Now? He couldn’t even decide wether so much audacity annoyed or impressed him. Maybe that came with the territory of being that hot. „When I said find someone else.. I didn’t mean me…and…I am tiered so..“ Of course his nerves had returned and his refusal sounded embarrassingly weak. Not that he wanted to go, definitely not. „I am not blind James…You need to stop being so fucking kind, even if its just for one night“ Fernando seemed almost genuinely concerned, he really must come across as pathetic. It probably wasn’t hard to tell how stupidly in love he was, so much so that he accepted getting hurt if it made Isco happy. Marcelo behind them was grinning widely, two thumps up, bouncing up and down with excitement. Well at least someone was enjoying himself. „Lead the way then“ Anything was better than his empty house. This had nothing to do with Fernando's captivating grin. Nothing.


End file.
